One Night
by HaruhixHikaru Love
Summary: Naruto just got home from a mission, and while his team continues to bother him, there's only one ninja he really wants.


**Plot: Naruto just got home from a mission, and while his team continues to bother him, there's only one ninja he really wants.**

**A/N: First lemon yet, so please R&R! I want to know if I should continue this or just stop now before I destroy more people's brains.**

**Warnings: Yaoi, sex, swearing, OOCness.... But hey, no one knows what these guys are like in bed, so it may not be OOC!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything like that. It's sad, but true.**

* * *

Rain was falling lightly in Konoha as Naruto slogged through the gate with the rest of Team 7 on his tail. Sakura was bickering with Kakashi, and Sai was just smiling his creepy smile and occasionally jotting something down in his notebook. The blond shook his head and started to walk off, away from the Hokage Mansion, hoping to sneak away from his team while they didn't notice.

Unfortunately, his plan failed when Sakura happened to glance over in his general direction. "Hey, Naruto, where are you going? We have to go to the Hokage Mansion report our successful mission!"

Naruto groaned. "Sakura, I'm just heading over to Ichiraku Ramen. You know where to find me, right?" She narrowed her eyes and shook her head.

"No, Naruto, we have to go report! You can fix your craving afterward. Lady Tsunade wouldn't be happy to see that you're skipping out on your duty!"

"Sakura's right, Naruto. It is necessary to report the status of one's mission after it has been completed; otherwise it is counted as a failure. We do not want this mission to be counted as a failure." Kakashi had, for once, agreed with Sakura. She glared at him, angry that he had jumped in when she was convinced that she was doing a good job.

Naruto snarled at nothing in particular. "Does it really take four people to report? I don't think so. You guys can go and talk to Grandma Tsunade, but I'm going to get some ramen! I mean, come on. We've been away for three weeks, and I'm dying to get an extra large bowl of their special!"

Sai snapped his book closed and smiled. "I'll go with you, Naruto, just to make sure you don't get into any trouble. Would that be all right with you, Kakashi, Sakura?" Kakashi shrugged, and Sakura looked like she was about to argue when the leader of the team stuck his arm out to stop her.

"That sounds perfect. This way, Naruto, you can go out and get your ramen, and I don't have to worry about you. Now, come along, Sakura, let's go see Lady Tsunade and report." He herded the pink-haired terror away from the boys and nodded to Sai on the way, deaf to Sakura's shouts of anger in his direction.

Once they were out of hearing range, Sai turned to Naruto and frowned disapprovingly. "Now, Naruto, what was it you really wanted to do? I know Ichiraku Ramen isn't on your mind."

Naruto sighed. He should have figured that Sai would see through his facade. "Honestly, I just want to go home. I'm tired, Sai, and I miss my bed."

"That is understandable. Well, why don't you run along home, then, and I'll head over to Ichiraku Ramen and tell Sakura or Kakashi, if they show up to check on you, that you went home."

Naruto's jaw dropped. "Sai, you're a lifesaver! Thank you so much!" He would have hugged the raven-haired boy, but for some reason he got the feeling that Sai wouldn't like that. Instead, he grinned widely and ran off before Sai could change his mind.

* * *

He didn't go home like he'd promised Sai. Instead, he headed towards the larger buildings, strolling along like he belonged there. He passed the Uchiha residence- currently empty- and the Hyuga estate, pausing for a second to wave at Hinata in the window. She waved back shyly, smiling, and he continued onwards.

He eventually came to the Inuzuka house, and spotted Kiba's mother. He nodded to her, and she nodded back. She was a woman of few words, with a stern face that let nothing show. Her partner, the one-eyed dog Kuromaru, stood nearby, staring off into nothingness.

"Hello, Tsume-san. Is Kiba around?" Over the years, Naruto had learned a bit of respect for Tsume. Or maybe it was more like she'd beaten the respect into him.

"Actually, Kiba isn't here right now. He heard somethin' about someone comin' home and he ran off faster than I could see. He even left Akamaru behind, the poor thing." She arched an eyebrow at Naruto, as if asking him if he knew, but the boy only shrugged.

"Well, thank you anyway, Tsume-san." With that, he walked back to his apartment. He was a little disappointed. He missed Kiba a lot, and wanted to see him, but if he wasn't at his house, then there was no way to locate him.

His apartment was small and messy, but it was his home and he loved it. He reached into his pocket for his key and started to undo the lock only to find it already undone. He frowned. He was positive that he had locked his door when he'd gone on the mission. Did someone break in?

He created a ball of chakra in one hand, ready to fling it at the intruder, and shoved the door open with a shoulder. He lifted his hand about his head, looking around wildly for any movement. Everything was exactly where he'd left it: in piles on the floor. And, laying on his bed was the very ninja Naruto had been trying to find earlier.

"Kiba!" he whispered, a slow grin working its way across his face as the chakra faded. The fanged warrior glanced up from the book he was reading and smiled brightly at Naruto.

"Hey, Naruto. I heard from Shino that you came home and thought I'd surprise you by showing up here. Surprised?"

Naruto snorted and shut the door. "Am I? Kiba, I've been running around looking for you! You're crazy, you know that? Crazy." Kiba slowly put down the book and slid his legs over the side of the bed, his dark eyes never leaving Naruto's face.

Within a second, Kiba had Naruto pinned against the door, faces inches apart from each other. "I missed you, Naruto. You've been away for three whole weeks. Can you imagine how hard it is to be away from someone you care for for three whole weeks?" He rested his forehead against Naruto's, breathing in the blond's scent readily. He had missed that scent.

Naruto shivered. "I can imagine," he murmured, lowering his chin so their faces were perfectly level. They searched each other's eyes for a long moment, then, as if on a silent cue, their lips met and the fun began.

Usually, neither of them was quite sure how the night was going to go. While Naruto had been searching for Kiba, the sun had set, filling Konoha with shadows. The rain had also slowed to a stop, but Naruto was still wet from having to slog through it earlier. Kiba now tugged on Naruto's wet jacket, undoing the zipper and running a hand over the dry shirt underneath. Naruto returned the favor, slipping off the black coat Kiba wore and and almost tearing off the fishnet shirt he had on. They separated to discard their shirts, then pressed their bare chests together.

Kiba felt a moan build in the back of his throat, but he held it down. He was determined to make tonight his at least. He ran a hand over Naruto's chest and gripped his nipples, twisting slightly in the way he knew the blond liked. Naruto groaned and pulled their lips together again, giving the brunette a kiss he wouldn't forget. Tongues clashed, and it was obvious that Kiba, who had been waiting for a while for Naruto to get home, was the victor. He lifted a knee and pressed it into Naruto's groin, eliciting a moan out of the Uzumaki.

Naruto wasn't planning on giving up quite so easily. When he was sure that Kiba was paying more attention to the kiss than to his own body, he reached around the back and squeezed the Inuzuka's cheeks. Kiba let out a very unmanly squeak and glared at Naruto, officially mad. Naruto smirked at him, then felt it fade as Kiba pulled away. He reached out, trying to get the other ninja to come back, but when he saw what Kiba was doing, he froze. Kiba stripped off his pants and was left in only his boxers. There was a tent in the front of the boxers, alerting Naruto to Kiba's current state. His smirk came back.

Kiba tossed his pants onto one of the piles and walked back to Naruto, not kissing him like was expected, but reaching down and gripping Naruto's erection through two layers of clothing. Naruto groaned and gripped Kiba's shoulders, digging his nails into the other male's skin.

It took a record of two seconds to get Naruto's pants and underwear off and flung into some corner. Kiba knelt, gripping Naruto's member by the base, and licked the head. The entire time his eyes were locked with Naruto's blue ones, which were getting wider and wider by the second. Kiba squeezed once, almost as if preparing Naruto for what was to come, and then engulfed Naruto entirely. Naruto threw his head back and moaned, his hands falling into Kiba's brown hair. He tangled his hands up in it, pulling back, trying to get Kiba to move. But Kiba just knelt there, with Naruto's erection in his mouth, trying to not laugh.

"Kiba... Come on, Kiba, move!" Naruto ordered, giving up on the pulling. Kiba chuckled and hummed, sending sparks of pleasure up Naruto's body which, of course, came right back to his cock. He retracted his mouth, kissing the very tip of the head, and lapped at the slit with his tongue.

"Mm, it's turning a little pink. Naruto, have you been waiting for me for three weeks?" Kiba teased, squeezing the base with a smirk. Naruto groaned again and tightened his grip in the hair, causing Kiba to rock back on his heels and moan. Naruto frowned. Why would Kiba moan, unless...

"Kiba. Take off your boxers." Kiba turned red and shook his head, trying to distract Naruto by taking him into his mouth again. But Naruto's grip on his hair was too tight, and he couldn't move.

"Nah! ... Naruto, do I have to?" Naruto nodded fiercely, and Kiba gulped before slowly standing and slipping the shorts off. Naruto grabbed his shoulder and spun him around, ignoring his erection and instead staring at his ass. There was something sticking out of it. Naruto reached down and gave it a sharp twist. Kiba let out a gasp and fell down to his knees, breathing heavily.

"So you couldn't wait for me to come home, you just had to fill yourself up?" Naruto yanked the object out with a tug, leaving Kiba on the floor. He examined the dildo in his hand, before comparing it to his own dick. The dildo was a little smaller. Naruto shook his head and grabbed Kiba by the arm, pulling him over to the bed and throwing him there. "I guess I don't need to prepare you, then." Kiba swallowed slowly, staring up at Naruto's face with a mix of fear and lust. He shifted, turning onto his back and spreading his legs out wide.

"What do you want, bitch? Tell me, or I won't do it." Naruto rubbed the tip of his cock over Kiba's twitching hole. Kiba moaned, and Naruto shook his head. "Tell me, slut, or I won't give it to you!" He pushed the head in about half an inch before pulling out. Kiba let out a little sob before finally speaking.

"Fuck me... Please, fuck me, Naruto!" he cried, a hand going down to his hole and rubbing it. He was holding back tears, wanting something in there. Even the dildo was better than this.

"How? How do you want this, bitch?"

"Good and hard... please..." That was all Naruto needed. He slammed in to the hilt and, without giving Kiba to adjust, started at a quick pace, hitting the the Inuzuka's prostate every time. Kiba cried out, tears running down his cheeks freely, and gripped the covers on the bed. Naruto reached around and gave his neglected erection a good, hard rub, sending pleasure up Kiba's body.

It only took a couple minutes before Kiba came, spraying all over his own chest and Naruto's hand. His inner walls clenched during the orgasm, and Naruto came as well, filling up Kiba with his hot seed. They laid there for a while, riding it out together, before they slipped over the edge into paradise. Naruto pulled out and rolled over to the side, grabbing a blanket and pulling it over Kiba's drained body as well as his own. He kissed his lover softly, not doing anything to start another round.

"I love you, Kiba." Kiba's response was a little mumble as he pressed himself against Naruto's bare chest. Naruto could only guess as to what it meant, but it sounded a bit like _'I love you, too.'_ He smiled faintly, then closed his eyes as sleep overtook them both.

* * *

**Yay cliché ending! Anyways, review please so I know if I should do more or just stop now!**

**Thank you!**


End file.
